A significant and growing need exists for materials that coat surfaces and provide enhanced antifouling or modified wetting behavior. Biofouling refers to the buildup of unwanted organic materials on surfaces in the form of biofilms when the surfaces are exposed to natural or man-made liquid environments. Biofouling and biofilms are costly problems that impact ecological and human health, infrastructure, carbon emissions, and machine performance. For example, over 80% of all infections, including 65% of infections originating in hospitals in the developed world, are estimated to be a result of biofilms. In marine environments, biofilms as thin as 50 μm can increase drag on a ship by 22%. Estimates indicate fouling in marine industries may generate costs greater than $6.4 billion (US) per year. Further, an estimated 70 million tons of additional CO2 is produced by the US Navy as a consequence of increased fuel consumption. In power generation systems, biofilms with a thickness of only 250 μm can reduce heat transfer in heat exchangers by as much as 50%. Economic costs associated with fouling of heat exchangers in power stations in the US alone are estimated to be about $50 billion (US) per year. Many viable antifouling coatings deliver a controlled release of a toxic material to control fouling behavior. However, many of these toxic materials are being outlawed or phased out. Antifouling coatings that do not use these toxic materials include artificial hydrophobic coatings available since the 1990s made from commercial hydrophobic materials. These alternative coatings were inspired by water repellent plants such as the lotus plant and pitcher plant. Leaves of the lotus plant, for example, have a textured surface. When wet, the textured surface traps air beneath the water droplets reducing their ability to wet the surface. Artificial hydrophobic surfaces are synthesized by a variety of methods. Unfortunately, most synthetic hydrophobic materials have a limited durability and lose their ability to repel water with even minor damage to the surface from abrasion or wear. And, current fabrication methods typically involve complex procedures that are expensive and do not scale rendering them unsuitable for mass production or widespread application. A more recent class of coatings known as Liquid-Infused Surface (LIS) coatings include a solid substrate or surface with a liquid layer applied over the solid surface. However, many conventional LIS coatings also currently require complex chemical and physical procedures to generate the porosity in the surface needed to support the liquid layer. And, no current process easily applies functionally robust LIS coatings over large or irregular surfaces, or synergistically combines hydrophobic and LIS coatings in a cost-effective manner. Accordingly, new compositions and processes are needed that easily apply hydrophobic and LIS coatings over large or irregular surfaces, that are functionally robust, and that synergistically combine hydrophobic and LIS coatings in a cost-effective manner. The present invention addresses these needs.